


make you mine

by devilishdyke



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Oumami, Short, i love them sm, i wish people wrote them more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: i wanna ruin our friendship. we should be lovers instead. i don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend.





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is rlly short but uhhhh i love oumami SO much

“Can I try something?”

The question took Rantaro by surprise. His best friend’s voice sounded so soft, so delicate, like it could break if he wasn’t careful enough.

“Like what?”

Rantaro looked to his best friend, who had paused the movie they were watching to ask him this vague question. Kokichi wasn’t looking at him. Not even in his direction.

“No, just.. can I?” Kokichi finally turned to face him, and he looked nervous. Rantaro wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything would be okay, but he wasn’t even sure what was bothering him.

Silently, he nodded. He’d promised to always be there for Kokichi. They’d been best friends since elementary school and Rantaro had always stood by his side through everything. Nothing he could possibly do now would ever change how Rantaro feels about him.

Kokichi leaned in closer, slowly at first. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and after staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments, Rantaro got the idea. He closed the gap between them. The kiss only lasted for about 2 seconds, but the hug that came afterward seemed to last for an eternity. Letting go was the last thing either of them ever wanted to do.

“..I liked that,” Kokichi said quietly.

Rantaro smiled. “I did, too.”

Then Kokichi pushed him away. “Nishishi!~ You fell for my trap! I made you fall in love with me so now you’ll regret not kissing me sooner! Well, now that I’ve destroyed your life, I’m satisfied.”

Rantaro chuckled, “Alright, alright. I love you too, Kichi.”

Kokichi pointed at Rantaro, almost mockingly, and opened his mouth to tease him. Rantaro leaned over and stopped him with a kiss.

Kokichi looked startled for a moment, before smiling again as if nothing had happened. Rantaro smiled, too, because the other’s were contagious, “Just say you love me, Kichi.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and pretended he was going to vomit. “Fine! God, Amami-chan, you’re so in love with me it’s gross!!”

Rantaro only stared back.

“...I love you, Amami-chan.”


End file.
